No! It can't be!
by Amu Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu has finally accepted her feelings for Ikuto, but what happens when she sees Tadase and Ikuto making out?


Hi, Amu Tsukiyomi, Authoress here!

I've been having a crazy week. At least I got to see my Boyfriend, which makes me very, _very_ happy.

Ikuto will not be making an appearance in the ANs this time, unless he can figure out how to escape the closet.

*muffled sounds are heard from the closet*

I've put enough locks on it that I've covered the door in locks.

*yells pointedly at the closet door*

And he's not getting out for a long time.

FYI If you see this:

_-words in between two dashed that are in italics-_

It means that in the middle of the character speaking they are thinking.

Otherwise thought will be denoted like this:

'thought'.

Yes, I am still working on my two other stories, though I'm having a rather hard time writing Five O' Clock News.......

Also, Nakushita Neko Toshi is having a contest for the, in my opinion, best review. Go and read NNT to find out the guidelines for the contest. The winner receives a character in NNT!

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she cried running from the battlefield. "They can't like each other! They….. They hate each other!" She broke the Character Transformation with Miki and sank to her knees. "Ikuto and…and Tadase… They don't like each other, do they? I've always been told by Tadase that he hates Ikuto, but why were they kissing?!" She had seen them laying on the round, Ikuto ontop of Tadase, the two boys making out in the middle of a battle. "Why did no one else see what they were doing?" Slowly tears started to make their way down her face. Just the day before she had figured out that she loved Ikuto and then she sees Ikuto and Tadase, together. She stayed there for who knows how long, crying.

"Amu, Amu wake up, time for school." Her mother tried once more to wake the sleeping girl, but was not successful. "I guess Ami will get to eat all of the waffles I made all by herself." Immediately the sleeping girl awoke with a shout of "Waffles!" and ran downstairs to the kitchen table to stuff her face with waffles. "I knew that'd wake you up, sleepy head." Joked her mother. "Hey, it's mot mice to goke abwout fings like dat" "Speak without waffles in your mouth." "I said it's not nice to joke about things like that. Waffles are something you never joke about." Her mother then looked at the clock on the wall that read 7:20. "Amu, if you don't go and change now you'll miss your bus." "Oh, no! I can't be late again!" And with that she ran upstairs and changed into her school uniform. "Bye, Mom! Oh, after school I'm going to the park with some friends, okay?" she asked as she dashed out the door, grabbing her school supplies in a rush. "Of course it's okay, honey. Just be certain to be back in time for dinner and to do your homework."

* * *

After school had ended for the day and she had dropped off her things at home and changed into a new outfit, black long sleeve top, short hot pink shirt, black and white knee-hi socks, a pair of motorcycle boots, her case for her charas and a black with white skull design purse, she headed off to the park with the rest of the guardians.

"Ooooh! Look Amu-chi! Ice cream!" Yaya squealed loudly. "Yes, I can see that. But that's not why you mentioned it, huh?" "Yaya wants ice cream!" She sighed and dug in her purse for the money to buy Yaya ice cream. "Thank you, Amu-chi! You're the best!" Amu shook her head as she watched Yaya run over to the cart and buy a chocolate cone. "Her and her sweets….." "Who and what sweets Amu-koi?" Startled by the sudden appearance of Ikuto, Amu shrieked and fell onto the ground. "Aaaaaaah! Where did you come from? Better yet, why are you here? And I am not your koi!" Ikuto merely smirked at her, causing her to blush. 'He is so infuriating! Especially how he makes me blush so easily. Even so, I can't help but lov- no, like him.' Getting up off of the ground, ignoring Ikuto's offered hand, she started to walk off towards where the rest of the guardians were gathered. "Did I upset you, Amu-_koi_?" She whirled around and faced the mischievous boy, anger flaring in her golden eyes. "What did I say about calling me koi?" Her glare was met with laughter, making her angrier. She started to speak, but thought better of it and instead stalked off to her friends.

"Ikuto, you really made her mad this time, nya." "I did, didn't I, Yoru. But it's hard not to, she's way too much fun to tease."

* * *

"Ugh! That perverted Cat eared Cosplay Guy! How dare he call me koi! .........I can't say I hated it, though..... Does he really mean it?" "Does he really mean what? Hinamori-san?" Startled, Amu frantically searched for a suitable cover for her statement. "My… umm _–oh why did he of all people have to hear me?-_ Father doesn't want me to.... to.... to go and see a movie this weekend!" She hoped her lie, which was rather poor, would sound convincing enough that Tadase would accept it as fact and move on.

"Which movie, Hinamori-san?" 'Crap! Only he would ask what movie!' Picking a movie at random she told Tadase, rather annoyed that he had asked "The new Hillbilly George movie." This movie series was one she had no intention of ever watching. "Really? I have wanted to see that movie! Maybe if your Father relents we could… go and… and see the movie together, Hinamori-san" As he said this, a faint blush was on his face and he couldn't look at her.

"No, I don't think he'll let me go. Once he makes a decision it is final and won't change." Thankfully none of the guardians had ever met her Father and in reality, her Father was a push over who would let Amu do just about anything. "Oh, well maybe we can see a different movie some time."

"I thought we were here to discuss what needs to be done about the recent attacks by Easter, not try to make a date." Both Tadase and Amu blushed at Rima's comment. "We aren't trying to make a date! _–more like I'm trying to avoid a date.-_ Anyways, Easter is getting bolder in their attacks." Thankfully once Amu mentioned Easter everybody moved on from Tadase's attempt to ask Amu out and everyone forgot about it, except for Rima. 'Why did Amu lie to Tadase like that? Amu never lies, unless she has a really good reason. I'll have to ask her about it later.'

* * *

While the Guardians were having their meeting, Ikuto had been watching them from up in the tree they were sitting under. "Ikuto-nya, why did Amu-chan turn Tadase down? I thought she liked him." Below where they were hidden, Rima suddenly looked up. Ikuto swiftly covered Yoru's mouth. "_Yoru, not so loud. They might hear us and I don't want to start a fight, so be quiet._" Yoru, who had been struggling against Ikuto's hand, stopped and nodded. "_Good._"

AS they watched Ikuto noticed Tadase's hand creeping closer and closer to Amu's hand. 'What does Kiddy King think he's doing?' Prepared to leap out of the tree and tackle Tadase, Ikuto is stopped by what he sees.

Tadase's hand had finally creeped close enough to touch Amu's hand, upon their hands touching Amu looked down, looked up at Tadase and yanked her hand out from under his. "Something wrong Amu-chan?" Tadase looked a little hurt and mostly confused. "I...I think I cut my hand on some grass."

A look of concern crossed Tadase's face. "Really, then we should see how bad the cut is" Amu protectively clutched her hand to her chest. "No, thanks. It's fine." And then scooted away from Tadase towards Rima, who had seen the whole thing. 'Maybe Amu doesn't like Tadase anymore…' thought Ikuto.

* * *

Amu's actions had Tadase confused. 'What is with Hinamori-san today? I am just trying to express my feelings for her and it feels like she is rejecting me. I thought she liked me...' Deciding that it was nothing, Tadase decided to confess his feelings for Amu after the rest of the guardians had left. 'I am certain she will return my feelings, I already know she likes me.'

"I think I should head home now, it's almost four and I am going to see my aunt at five-thirty." Stated Kairi as he got up to leave. "Yaya has to go too." And with that they both left, leaving Rima, Amu and Tadase (and Ikuto and Yoru hiding in the tree).

"Amu, I have a question I'd like to ask you before I leave. Would you walk with me?" Rima stood, Motioning for Amu to follow. But before Amu could leave to follow Rima, Tadase spoke "I have something I need to talk to Hinamori-san about, could I talk to her first?" Amu waved her hand in a slightly dismissive manner. "I'll come back after I've finished talking to Rima-chan." And with that Amu went to find where Rima was.

* * *

Standing by the fountain in the middle of the park, Rima was waiting for Amu. "Sorry Rima-chan, Tadase wanted to tell me something, but you had asked first, so here I am."

Rima went to a bench and sat down. "What was that back there? It almost looked like Tadase was trying to ask you out and you were rejecting him." A bright red blush appeared on Amu's face. "Yeah…. I… -_should I tell Rima? I feel like I can rust her, but…-_ Yesterday I figured something out." "Oh? And what exactly did you figure out?" Amu fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "I… figured out that…that I like Ikuto, not Tadase." Amu's blush got deeper. "I realized that I liked an image of Tadase I had in my head, not Tadase himself. Ikuto I like for himself, and not some image I have in my mind's eye."

Rima stood up and walked over to the blushing girl. "I was wondering when you'd figure it out. I could tell by how you acted whenever we fought Ikuto or you talked about Ikuto. I'm happy you've finally realized your true feelings." Amu looked up "You're not mad? I thought you'd be furious, what with me liking the enemy."

"No, I know that Ikuto is only Easter's pawn and that he wouldn't be fighting otherwise. When will you tell him? You have a perfect opportunity, he's been hiding in that tree we were sitting under earlier." Amu looked at Rima, shocked. 'He saw the whole thing with Tadase? Oh no!' She blushed again at the thought.

Turning to walk back to where Tadase (and apparently Ikuto) was, Amu waved goodbye to Rima.

'I hope Tadase doesn't do what I think he's going to do…' thought Rima as she walked away.

* * *

While all of that had been going on, Tadase had been off in la-la land, dreaming of what would happen once Amu returned.

'I'll tell her, "Hinamori-san, I return your feelings, I like you." And Hinamori-san's eyes will start to tear up with joy…..' While Tadase was daydreaming the air around him started to be filled with roses and sparkles. Many of the people passing turned and openly started at the strange sight. Tadase was completely oblivious to their looks and the air around him became more and more clogged with roses.

Ikuto had decided to stay right where he was and watch the events unfold. "_What could possibly make Kiddy King have roses and sparkles floating around him like a manga or something. I guess it has something to do with how he was acting earlier….."_

Moving out onto a branch above Tadase, Ikuto had no idea that the branch was starting to give way beneath him. Suddenly the branch gave way and Ikuto didn't have time to use his cat-like reflexes to jump up onto a different branch of the tree. In his futile attempt to move to a different branch he managed to kick the branch away from himself and Tadase and out of sight, effectively saving Tadase's life.

While all of this was happening above him Tadase's daydream started to become more and more ridiculous. '-And then Hinamori-san will let me call her A-Amu-chan.' Tadase laid back on the grass blushing at the thought. 'Th-Then we'll kiss.'

Right as he started to envision what kissing Amu would be like, Ikuto landed ontop of him. Tadase was still completely oblivious, he was so entranced by the vision in his head, and he didn't even realize that he was being crushed beneath Ikuto.

Somehow when Ikuto landed on Tadase Ikuto ended up accidentally kissing Tadase on the lips. The daydream in Tadase's mind's eye had moved on from chaste kisses to a full-blown make out session, because of this Tadase started to make out with Ikuto, he was that into the daydream.

Ikuto was completely mortified that he had landed ontop of Tadase and that for some reason Tadase was making out with him. 'Just what exactly is going on?!' Ikuto attempted to get away from Tadase, to hopefully preserve whatever he had left of his dignity, for he was certain that the passersby were staring at them with looks of pure horror on their faces and most of them probably thought he, Ikuto was gay. But just as he started to pull away, Tadase wrapped his arms around Ikuto and kept him in place. 'Great, Amu's going to show up soon and see Tadase kissing me. What is she going to do when she sees this?'

* * *

Worried that Tadase was going to confess to her, Amu accidentally ran into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl gave her a dirty look and walked off muttering, "First I see two guys making out in public and then I get run into..."

Amu quickly spun around, the worry of Tadase confessing to her pushed from her mind. "Did you say something about two guys making out in the park? _–Oh, please, no! Please don't let it be Ikuto and Tadase!-_ Where are they?" "They're over that way." The girl had pointed in the direction that Amu had come from earlier.

A feeling of pure dread crept over her. Her dream! It couldn't be coming true! It just couldn't! She ran to where she had left Tadase earlier, to be greeted by the one sight she'd hoped to never see. Tadase and Ikuto were making out in a public park.

"No! It can't be!" cried Amu as she stared at them. Ikuto turned his head, breaking the kiss. 'Damn it! I knew this would happen!'

Because Ikuto had broken the kiss, Tadase's eyes opened and the roses and sparkles, which suffocated anyone who was close, disappeared with a loud pop. Suddenly Tadase realized that he had been kissing his mortal enemy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and that Amu had seen it. Shoving Ikuto away he shouted. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! How dare you kiss me! Hinamori-san! Come back! I can explain!" By this point Tadase had started to call her back, Amu had run off and Ikuto had decided to run after the crying girl.

"Now I can never confess my feelings to Hinamori-san. She thinks I'm gay!" Thinking that Amu was upset that he was gay, Tadase went home, dejected. "I don't know if I can face her again after that…"

* * *

'No! It came true! Ikuto and Tadase, together!' Running past the fountain and to the amusement park that she had once visited with Ikuto, she went over to the teacup ride and hid in one of the cups. Crying to herself she nearly fell asleep sleep, she didn't realize that Ikuto had followed her.

'What can I do to comfort her? I guess she really did like kiddy king…' Deciding to turn on the rides, Ikuto went and flipped the breaker.

Feeling like she was moving, Amu woke up from her stupor. "Why is the ride moving?" She noticed a flash of blue. 'Ikuto! What is he doing here? Why did he throw the breaker?' Pushing her many questions aside, she enjoyed the rapid, dizzying spinning of the ride.

Getting off of the ride she walked over to Ikuto, her cool & spicy attitude taking over, to cover for her nervousness. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be off with Tadase, making out?" And she started to walk past him.

Ikuto reached out and grabbed her hand. "I do not like Tadase, you know that." Whirling around to face him anger on her face "Oh, sure you don't like him! Then just what was that I saw in the park, hmm?" Sighing Ikuto cupped Amu's face with his hands. "Would you like me to show you how much I don't like Tadase?" and then he kissed her.

Her mind temporarily going blank, it took her a while to really register that Ikuto was kissing her. "No!" and she shoved him away. Panting slightly because she was secretly happy that Ikuto had kissed her she turned to flee.

Ikuto stopped her once again, this time by snaking his arms around her waist and bringing her close to him. Amu struggled slightly, trying to escape his iron hold on her. "I was not intentionally kissing Tadase. I would never intentionally kiss him; I don't like guys in that way. I had been sitting in the tree above Tadase and the branch I was sitting on gave way and I fell ontop of him. Whatever he had been thinking about, most likely kissing you, had him so blind to what was happening around him, that he started kissing me. I tried to escape, but he must have really thought I was you and her wrapped his arms around me, effectively stopping me from escaping."

Amu turned around in his grasp to face him. "Is that really what happened? You fell on to Tadase and you two accidentally kissed?" looking down at the blushing girl Ikuto felt immense sadness that she wasn't his "Yes, so you can go find Tadase and accept his feelings."

Amu was shocked to hear what Ikuto said "Why would I go and accept Tadase's feelings when I don't even like him anymore?" Ducking her head and blushing more she leaned in closer to Ikuto. "When I like someone else, more than I ever liked him."

Releasing his grip on Amu, Ikuto started to walk off. "Well, I hope you and this other guy are very happy!" Anger coursed through Ikuto's veins. 'She doesn't like Kiddy King, but she doesn't like me, she likes some other guy I've never met.' Ikuto thought bitterly.

Running and tackling Ikuto to the ground, Amu turned him over to face her. "If 'this other guy' would let me finish what I was saying, we might be very happy." His eyes widened with surprise. 'What does she mean… Is she trying to say that she like me, not some other random guy?'

"I…I lik-love you I-Ikuto-k-koi."

Ikuto eyes widened even more, in shock. 'She loves me? How can she, I'm the black cat that brings misfortune. The black cat that is trapped by Easter, that _serves_ Easter.' Ikuto didn't know what to say.

Amu got up off of Ikuto, taking his silence as rejection and faced away from him, her head hanging down dejectedly. Finally hearing the words he's always wanted to hear from his little strawberry, Ikuto went in front of Amu, lifting her head so she was looking at him. "I love you too, Amu-koi."

Tears of joy started to stream down her face. She jumped into Ikuto's outstretched arms. Ikuto hooked his fingers under her chin and kissed her again, this time Amu kissed him back.

As they stood there on surrounded by the rides, it started to rain.

* * *

Tadase was never quite the same after that incident in the park. It turned out that he actually was gay and he ended up going out with Raz, a dark haired boy from Afghanistan. This resulted in Saaya and her friends forming a new, different group in support of the gay couple.

Rima had known all along that Ikuto and Amu would end up going out together. When Amu told the rest of the Guardians that she was going out with Ikuto, Rima defended her and helped the other guardians who were against the relationship come around and accept Ikuto.

In the upcoming battles against Easter, Ikuto would do little things to help the Guardians out, confirming that he wasn't just a pawn for Easter and he helped bring Easter that much closer to demise and himself that much closer to true freedom, not just the freedom of a cat.

* * *

Now it's time to shamelessly plug my other stories and the poll on my profile!!

Go and read:

**Nakushita Neko Toshi**, Ikuto is a Neko, a nearly extinct race of half-human, half-cat people who have been hunted for their soft fur.

**The Truth Kills**, She was running from their "home", hoping that he wouldn't find her and kill her.

**Five O' clock News**, Kagome Higurashi works at a Dallas TV station as an anchorwoman with her co-worker, InuYasha Takahashi a bigheaded anchorman. Kaede, their …Guardian, trying to get them together has her work cut out for her with these two head strong individuals.

On my profile I have a poll that so far has had 18 participants. For my poll to be fairly accurate, I need more people to participate! No, I won't say what the poll is about, you have to go to my profile and see what it is for yourself, but I can tell you that it is not anything gross or disgusting.

There! I've shamelessly plugged my other stories and my poll!

OH! I have two authors I want you to go and read! The first author is _Baka-ch_i, she has two stories, Twisted love and Loveless, they are both Amuto, also she sometimes puts really, _really_ funny jokes at the bottom (Specifically Mr. Bear and Mr. Rabbit) and the second author is _Iloveblue2100_, she has four stories, one Rimahiko and three NaruMai, one is an AMAZING poem that you really need to read.

*muffled noises come from the closet*

You know, I really should let Ikuto out of the closet….


End file.
